High School Queen
by BadRoseGal
Summary: Bella Swan is the most popular girl in school. She is captain of the cheerleading team/squad. Inside school she is bitchy and confident but outside she's really a nice caring girl that wants to make it as an Olympic gymnast. When the Cullens move to town will they be able to get out the real Bella? Don't forget to READ & REVIEW! Similarities to Mean Girls. OOC. Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

**Hey guys! So I have officially adopted this story from _EmoFlowaGal_. I have changed a few things and I've already written 12 chapters! So let me know if you like the story and want me to continue updating. Don't forget to REVIEW! xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Have you ever had a dream? A dream so great and so wonderful that you would do anything to make that dream a reality. I have a dream like that and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that dream comes true.

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 16 years old and my dream is to become an Olympic Gold medallist Gymnast. I love gymnastic more than anything in the world. I love the feeling when I put on that leotard that clings softly to my skin. I love the cheer of the crowd as I step onto that mat ready to start my routine. I love when the air rushes past my face when I do a flip in the air. I love to know that I'm going to win when I do a great job on my routine. It just feels so good to do something and know that you've done well. It's the best feeling in the world.

BEEP – BEEP – BEEP

I groaned angrily as my stupid alarm clock woke me up from another one of my fantasy dreams of winning the Olympics. I sighed as I turned it off and got out of bed. I looked at the time – 04:40. Just one of the perks of being an elite gymnast: early morning practices.

I quickly jumped out of bed and put on one of my long-sleeved leotards, and a pink tracksuit on top. I quickly tied my hair in a high ponytail, making sure it was out of my face. I grabbed my training bag and was quickly on my way to practice. I drove to the only gymnastics training centre in this tiny town. I arrived at exactly 05:00.

I walked into the gym where Liza, my coach, was waiting for me.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said smiling at me.

"Morning coach," I responded trying to hide a yawn.

"Time to wake you up," she said then clapped loudly twice. "10 laps around the track, let's go."

I internally groaned but started running. By the time I was on my 3rd lap I was fully awake and ready to focus. After I finished my laps, we did stretching for 45 minutes. I used to do acrobatic dance when I was younger, and as a result I could do many contortion tricks. I stretched every day to keep that flexibility.

We then did 45 minutes of strengthening exercises. And for the last 15 minutes I ran around the track again. Once training was over, I was absolutely exhausted and ready to go back to bed. But unfortunately I couldn't because I had to go to school. One thing I hated was that my dad refused for me to be home-schooled so that I would have more time for gymnastics training. So basically my daily schedule was hell.

"You did good today kid," Liza said to me patting me on the back. "I'll see you at 13:45 to work on tumbling. Don't be late."

"I won't be. Bye coach," I said panting as I gathered my things and left to go home.

Home was only 5 minutes away. I checked the time as I got up to my room – 07:08. I quickly stripped and got into the shower. I started off with cold water to soothe my muscles and then increased the heat. After showering, I got ready for another boring day at school. The only thoughts that usually got me through the day was knowing that afterwards I could head over to gymnastics training.

I put on a white mini skirt and white tights and silver heels with a white tank top hidden under a white snow jacket. I had a white hair band with a silver flower on it in my long light brown hair that flowed down my back. I had subtle makeup on today. I had some eyeliner and mascara with some glittery white eye-shadow and a bit of blush and glossy red lips.

I checked the time – 07:41. I grabbed my purse and backpack and made my way downstairs. I found Charlie, my dad, sitting down at the dining room table while talking on the phone about some business. He was a big time lawyer. One of the best. My mom, Renee, was busy putting my fruit and yoghurt on the table. She was an interior designer. She practically designed our whole house or mansion as some people like to call it.

I sat down at the table and quickly ate my food in silence. I didn't talk that much with my parents and they didn't mind. As soon as I was done I gave them both quick hugs goodbye. I went outside and got in my silver convertible and to go pick up my two best friends for school. I always pick them up since I was kind of the leader of our group even though we didn't say it aloud we all knew it.

I arrived at Christina's house first. I honked the horn and she came out the front door. She was wearing a pink mini skirt with pinkish tights and red heels with a pink snow jacket. In her long blonde hair there was a pink clip that had a heart on it. It was the perfect combination.

"Hey Bella," she said as she slid into the front seat and dropped her backpack on the floor.

"Hey" I said as I took off to Adrianna's house.

When I got there she was already outside on the front porch of her house. She was wearing a blue mini skirt with blue tights and silver heels with a blue snow jacket. In her long dark brown was a blue clip that had a butterfly on it. The thing that caught my eyes though was how her silver shoes did not match anything else in her outfit. It could have been such a nice outfit though.

"Hey Bella, hey Christina" she said as she cheerfully got in the back seat.

"Hey" we both said then I continued. "Let's see the rest of the outfits."

We all unzipped our jackets to show our tops. Christina was wearing a pink spaghetti top with a bedazzled 'C' on the chest while Adrianna was wearing a strapless blue top that hugged her body. They were cute tops that I quite liked.

"Christina - 9, Adrianna - 7.5" I said while waiting for their assessment on my outfit.

"Bella - 10, Adrianna - 7" Christina said obviously proud for getting a 9.

"Bella - 10, Christina - 9.5" Adrianna said sadly while Christina was beaming. "May I just ask why I didn't at least get an 8?"

Christina and I shared a knowing look before we answered at the same time saying, "Your shoes."

With that said we all zipped up our jackets and I started driving towards school. We got to school at the same time some people in a Black Volvo did. We saw as five of them got out and started talking to each other next to their car. There were two girls and three guys. They were all gorgeous. I knew I had to watch my back with these people. Other students were already staring at them. I told myself that it was just because they're new.

"Those must be the new kids" Christina said as if it wasn't obvious.

I started getting out the car and so did the others. We grabbed our backpacks and started strutting towards the school building. Me in the middle of course. We walked right in front of where the new kids parked so they could see us. All five of them turned and looked at us. We all glared at them as we walked past, then at the same time we all lifted our left hands to flip our hair back over our shoulder before looking straight ahead.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? REVIEW if you want me to continue.**

 **Lots of love**

 **~Rose**


	2. Chapter 2: Who are these new kids?

**Hey lovelies! Thank you sooo much for the great response to the first chapter. Keep reviewing if you want to read more ;)**

 **Enjoy this chapter xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After stopping by our lockers first we all split up and went to our different classes. I made my way down to Trig and took my usual seat in the middle of the classroom. I started getting my books out and then heard a startling high-pitched voice.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Do you mind if sit here?" a very perky voice asked me.

I looked up to see one of the new kids standing beside an empty seat next to me. She was a small pixie like girl. She had short black hair and was visibly shorter than me. She was wearing a black coat that went till mid-thigh and some blue skinny jeans with black heeled Boots. She had on some black gloves and a silver necklace with a heart locket. She had good taste.

"Sure, sit down" I said putting on the biggest fake smile ever. "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you."

The teacher came in and started the lesson after that. After the bell rang I made my way to history class with Alice who also had the same class. She was talking animatedly about her family. Apparently she moved here with her adoptive siblings. Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale were twins that used to be foster children and then there was Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen who were adopted just like her. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted them. I was shocked when she said that she was dating Jasper and Rosalie was dating Emmett but then she just reminded me that they weren't actually related.

When we got to the classroom there was one of Alice's siblings waiting by the door. He was dressed in jeans, all stars and a black band t-shirt. He had shaggy blond hair and was tall and a little muscular. Alice glided over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper, Jazz this is Bella" Alice said gesturing to the two of us.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said in a nice southern accent.

"You too Jasper" I said before turning and walking into the classroom.

I went and sat in my normal seat in the middle of the classroom. Christina was in this class too and was already in the seat next to me. I told her about the Cullens and how they were dating each other. She said she had met Jasper and Emmett in her previous class. I wondered if Adrianna had met the other two yet. I took out my phone to message her and see if she had. Christina also took out her phone so I opened a chat group. Our teacher just came in so we hid our phones under the desks.

Bella: OMG! The Cullens are majorly weird! Have you met any of them A?

Adrianna: Yeah. I met Rosalie, the blond. Right now I'm in a class with Emmett, the big muscular one, and Edward, the bronze haired one. I haven't talked to them though.

Christina: Did you know that Emmett and Rosalie are dating each other and Jasper and Alice are too?

Adrianna: No Way! Shut up!

Bella: Its true.

Christina: Isn't that like illegal though? I mean they are related...

Bella: Don't be stupid Christina! They aren't actually related. They're all adopted.

Adrianna: Wow! Do you think their parents did this on purpose? What if they're like matchmakers?

Christina: That would be like so weird to have two random people set you up.

I was about to respond when I heard the teacher shouting at us.

"Christina! Put your phone away this isn't a texting class." He snapped at her.

I looked over to see that she had unconsciously put her elbows on her desk so now everyone could see her phone. The teacher then looked over at me.

"Bella that goes for you too. You can't just use your phones during class. Do you want a detention?" He fumed looking at the phone under my desk. I was already prepared for this.

"Sir," I started in the sweetest voice I could manage, "the reason we have our phones out is because Christina's father is in the hospital and her mother has been giving us updates on whether he will be okay. I know it's not a suitable excuse but I guess we just forgot to turn off our phones so when mine started vibrating I took it out so that I could turn it off and I warned Christina to do the same in case they started ringing. I guess we should have asked you first but I didn't want to disturb the lesson so..."

"You know what? Never mind. The lessons over now anyway so you can all just go." he said exasperated as he pointed to the door.

Christina and I were the first to pack up so we stood up and I walked down the isle while she followed. Lots of people were surprised but most of them knew that we could practically control any of the teachers. As I turned to walk out I saw Alice and Jasper look at us with disbelief. I gave them a quick wink and went out the door. As soon as we were in the hall I turned back to Christina.

"What the hell were you thinking? We could have gotten detention!" I fumed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that we were in class."

"Whatever. Just don't let it happen again." I replied furiously. "God you can be so stupid sometimes."

With that said I just sighed and waited for Adrianna. All 3 of us had Spanish together next period. When Adrianna came to meet us the three of us strutted down the hall to Spanish. When we entered we were shocked and angry to see Rosalie and Emmett sitting in mine and Adrianna's seats. I glared furiously.

 _Time to teach these new kids a lesson..._

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know in a REVIEW!**

 **Lots of love**

 **~Rose**


	3. Chapter 3: Teaching Rose a Lesson

**Hello beautiful people! Thanks for the amazing response to the last chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating :)**

 **Also if we were to compare the characters to Mean Girls: Bella is Regina, Adrianna is Gretchen, and Christina is Karen. But the story line is NOT the same. I just got inspiration from the characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When Adrianna came to meet us the three of us strutted down the hall to Spanish. When we entered we were shocked and angry to see Rosalie and Emmett sitting in mine and Adrianna's seats. We stood in the doorway until Christina and Adrianna both turned to me.

"Why didn't anyone tell them those were _our_ seats?" Adrianna asked.

"Dunno, but stall the teacher." I told Adrianna. "And you take a seat in the front." I told Christina.

They both did as I said while I walked over to the teachers' desk and put my bag down on the chair and leaned against the front of the desk. While the class filled up people kept on raising an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. The Cullens were staring at me curiously. After everyone had come in the class and was sitting Adrianna finally returned.

"Señora's clothes are messed so she won't be coming anytime soon. I got permission from the office to let you be in charge." she whispered in my ear as she handed me a paper from the office.

"Good. Take a seat next to Christina in the front." I told her.

After she sat down I looked over everyone in the class who were talking to each other while they waited for the teacher. I walked to the door and slammed it loudly to get everyone's attention. They all stopped talking and looked at me while I locked the door with my own key (I got connections) and threw it to Christina who caught it and put it in her bag.

"Well good morning class." I said in a sweet mischievous voice.

"What the hell are you doing Bella?" Lauren Mallory asked from the back of the room.

I glared at her while Adrianna stood up to get the paper from the office off the teachers desk and answer Lauren.

"According to this paper from the front office Bella is in charge for the rest of the lesson." she said displaying it to everyone.

"What happened to the teacher?" the new girl Rosalie asked me.

I shared a glance with Adrianna before I shrugged. "Not sure. I think they said she had a little... trouble with her clothes. But don't worry we're just going to go over a few things before I give you a free lesson."

I looked at Adrianna and Christina for a moment before they picked up all their stuff and walked to the teachers desk and set their backpacks next to mine. I then looked back at the class.

"Now firstly we need to go over seating arrangements..." my eyes landed on Rosalie and Emmett, "new kids, I know this is your first day so I'll let it go but if ever you see that either three of us are in your class," I gestured to Adrianna, Christina and I, "then you don't sit in those seats."

"Why?" Emmett asked amused while Rosalie glared at us.

"Because those are our seats." Christina said while she looked in a mirror.

"And if you don't move things are gonna get ugly." Adrianna added while reading a magazine.

"Exactly" I said with a smug smile.

"But I don't wanna move," Emmett whined like a baby. I was about to respond when Rosalie spoke up.

"Look I don't want to make trouble on my first day so we'll just move." she said as she stood and pulled Emmett with her to the seats in the front.

I gave her a fake smile as the three of us got our bags from the teachers desk and walked to our usual seats. I declared a free lesson and everyone broke into their own conversations and we looked at a magazine and gave our criticism on the models and outfits. We also looked at the latest celebrity gossip. Throughout the lesson Emmett was whispering with Rosalie and she kept sending glares my way. I ignored her; she'd soon realise who runs this school.

About five minutes before the bell rang I decided to open the door. The three of us packed up and made our way to the door.

"Okay, five minutes until the bell rings so I'm letting you guys out." I said to the class then turned to Christina. "Open the door."

She looked through her bag before she pulled the key out so she could open the door. As she closed her bag again she dropped the key to the floor and it went sliding under the door. I stared at the floor wide eyed before I turned to glare at Christina. Before I could say anything Adrianna spoke or more like shouted.

"You IDIOT!" she screeched.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Christina tried to defend herself.

"Does this mean we can't get out?" some person asked.

Then that's when all the chaos started. Everyone was shouting at the three of us who just stayed put and glared at them. It was all giving me a headache. I was getting so annoyed with the shouting that I finally stopped glaring at them and looked through my bag. I got out a whistle and covered my ears as I blew. The deafening blow stopped all their yelling.

"Everybody shut up and calm down!" I yelled.

They all were silent as I took a hairpin from my back pocket and went back to the door. I did a little twisting and turning then heard a click as the door unlocked. I stood straight and pushed the door open just as the bell rang. I was too annoyed to say anything else so I just took my backpack and left. Christina got the key she dropped then she and Adrianna followed me to the gym.

* * *

 **Do you really think Rosalie is gonna put up with this? Keep reading to see what happens next ;)**

 **Things are going to get _VERY_ spicy between Bella and Rosalie soon!**

 **As always, REVIEW and I'll update faster.**

 **Lots of love**

 **~Rose**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to know Alice

**Hey guys, please do let me know your thoughts about this story so I know if I should continue it.**

 **Lots of love xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

We got changed into our gym uniforms pretty quickly. Our uniforms were altered so that we could actually look hot. We always tied the shirt up so that you could see our stomachs and our shorts were extra short and extra tight. To say we looked good was a complete understatement.

As we were walking out of the locker room I saw Alice and Rosalie getting changed into some gym clothes. We stared at them while we walked out. Rosalie was angry and Alice looked indifferent. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when Chad and Josh came with a bunch of their friends. Josh went straight to Adrianna while Chad and his friends picked me up.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked Chad.

"We're taking you to gym." he answered simply.

They started walking towards the gym. Four of them were carrying me even though you didn't need four people. I was on my back on their shoulders. Two were carrying Christina in a throne chair like way while Josh carried Adrianna on his back. They carried us into the gym as the coach came in and told us to sit down. As they carried us to where everyone was sitting I saw that all the Cullen students were in this class. They were staring at us incredulously.

As the guys put me down I ran my arm over Chad's chest and gave him a small peck on the lips. I then turned around and blew a kiss to Jason and winked. I sat down with the others and glanced over at the Cullen's who were now staring with shock and disgust. Rosalie whispered something to Alice and they both laughed. Why the hell were they laughing?

As soon as gym was done we all headed to the locker room and changed super quickly. When we were leaving I heard Alice tell her siblings that she was just going to the office. That meant she would be late for lunch. We strutted down the hall and to the lunch room. We got there and took our seats at our table in the middle of the room. The three of us sat next to each other. We had our own lunch so we skip the line.

We all took out our food while Adrianna told us about how she thought Josh was going to break up with her. I comforted her while looking around the room. I saw the Cullen's sitting at a table across the room in the far left corner. Couldn't they make any friends? Just as that thought came I saw Alice leave the cafeteria line. She was going to pass our table to get to her siblings. As she walked past us I called her.

"Alice" I said as she stopped and turned to us, "you seem a little lost. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. I was just going to sit with my family." She said as she turned around.

"Wait" I said and looked at her family who were all watching us. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"I don't know... "

"Oh come on, sit with us." Adrianna said.

"Just one lunch." Christina added.

She looked back at her family again. They all had different expressions on. Emmett was laughing at something but looking our way. Jasper was staring at Alice like he was trying to concentrate on something. Rosalie was glaring at me but looked amused. Edward looked frustrated like he was figuring out a hard math problem. Alice looked back down at us.

"I'm sure your family won't mind," I said as I flipped my hair and put my elbow on the table while I rested my hand in my palm, "I mean it's not like you don't see them every day when you're at home."

"I guess I could sit down," she said as she hesitantly took the seat directly across from me.

"So... let's get to know Alice..." I said as I smiled brightly.

For the rest of the lunch period we talked about who we were. We learned a great deal about Alice. She loved fashion and shopping. She moved here from England with her family. They usually don't make friends and like to keep to themselves so in other words they're social retards. By the time lunch was over we had invited her to the mall this weekend but she said she would think about it.

After lunch we made our way to the different classes. I had biology. When I walked into the class I went straight to my desk which I didn't share with anyone. In biology we have long desks and we're supposed to have a partner. I took out all my books while everyone else came in. I was looking in a mirror when the chair next to me moved and someone spoke.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A silky velvet like voice asked.

"Yes actually I do mind-" but my words were cut short as I looked at Edward Cullen. I hadn't seen him up close so I hadn't noticed how beautiful he was. He had bronze like hair that was messy yet still kind of neat. His deep golden eyes that looked right into your soul. His crooked smile that could dazzle any girl. The features of his face were perfect. His muscles on his arm were being shown off with his black v-neck. He had on some faded blue jeans and converse shoes. He looked amazing. I was speechless momentarily before I recovered.

"Um, sure. Have a seat." I stuttered like an idiot. Since when did I stutter?

"Thanks." He said as he sat down.

I didn't pay attention the whole lesson because of the Greek god sitting next to me. I was watching him most of the time. Whenever he caught me looking, I quickly hid behind my hair while I blushed like crazy. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't usually act like this. I'm usually more confident. I would normally be flirting like crazy right now or I would just skip to the point and ask him out already.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I knew I had to act fast. I was just about to ask him what class he had next when he ran out of the class at an alarmingly fast pace. I wondered if he tried to avoid me but I pushed that thought out of my mind. I got out of the classroom and headed to the parking lot. I had 15 minutes to get to gymnastics and change into my leotard.

* * *

 **Before you ask, Alice is NOT Cady.**

 _ **Also please let me know if you're interested in this story and want me to continue it**_

 **More reviews = faster updates! xxx**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~Rose**


	5. Chapter 5: Am I really Olympic material?

**Hey guys!**

 **Shout out to** _ **QueenElsaSalvatore**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Review if you'd like a shout out in the next chapter. Enjoy reading :) xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Almost every day I left school early so I could get an extra hour of gymnastics practice. My last class was English and I only attended it 2 out of the 5 days at school. And then on Sundays a tutor would come over to help me with the work I missed. This was all my mom's idea, since my dad still wasn't keen on home-schooling.

I got to the gym in 5 minutes cause it was really close to school. Everything in Forks was close. I went into the changing rooms and quickly put a leotard on, disposed of any jewellery, and tied my hair back. I ended up being 2 minutes early for my practice and coach Liza smiled at me proudly.

"5 times around the track," she told me, and went back to helping another younger student.

It was around this time that the young kids had practice since they finished school earlier than us.

I began running around the track. After running, I stretched for a few minutes as I waited for Liza to finish helping the little kids. Once I felt stretched enough I went to the trampolines and spring floors, seeing as Liza said we would be working on tumbling. I started practising some basic tumbling to get myself warmed up.

Once I felt comfortable with my movements, I decided to work on my back 2.5 twist, which I was planning to use in my new floor routine. I had gotten the basics of it but I was struggling to stick the landing. After a few attempts, Liza came over to work with me. I assumed she was going to give me some advice but what she said shocked me.

"I want you to do a double layout with a 360 twist in your routine." she stated seriously.

My eyes grew wide with fear. That was one of the hardest gymnastics tricks to master. I could barely land a Double Arabian! This was way beyond my skill level. There was no way I could do it. Liza could see the fear and doubt in my eyes.

"You want to go to the Olympics, right?" she asked me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, but –"

"No 'but's. A back 2.5 twist isn't going to win you a gold medal. We need to step up your floor routine. I want you to have the double layout with 360 twist perfected for the National Qualifiers, okay?" Liza said with a stern look on her face.

"Okay," I said nodding my head.

Liza was right. I needed to push my limits. For the next half an hour Liza worked with me on my back 2.5 twist and I finally landed it! We then worked on my full-twisting double pike. It was going to take some time before I landed it but I wasn't going to give up. If I want to go to the Olympics, I need to step it up.

Once my training was over, I quickly changed into my cheerleading uniform and drove back to school as fast as possible. Did I mention I did cheerleading? Well I was voted captain and Adrianna vice. We pulled a few strings so that Christina and Adrianna were both vice, but we like to think of ourselves as co-captains. I was 15 minutes late. Thank goodness I have Adrianna to keep everyone in line when I'm not around. When I arrived in the gym, I found everyone running laps. I went up to Coach Christa. She was understanding of my gymnastics training and didn't mind as long as I was here by 15:15.

"Hey coach, how long have they been running?" I asked her.

She looked up from her clipboard and checked her watch. "About 15 minutes. You can take over from here."

I nodded my head and got out my whistle. I blew it to get everyone's attention. Some slowed down their running as they turned to see me standing there.

"Alright, everybody huddle up. That's enough running for now," I yelled out so they could all hear me.

There were many sighs of relief. Some people grabbed some water, and came and sat in front of me. Adrianna and Christina came to take their places next to me.

"Okay, I want you all to start stretching. You know the usual stretching routine. And while you're stretching I want you to listen up because I've got a lot to talk to you all about." I said loud and clear.

Everyone spread out and started stretching, including Adrianna and Christina. I showed no favouritism. I started walking around the room and inspecting everybody as they stretched. I didn't need to stretch because I had just come from gymnastics. I was already warmed up.

"So as you all know, every year as a group of seniors graduate, we lose numbers. We also lose the most experienced members." As I was talking, I went up to Jessica Stanley and pushed her to stretch further. "So on Wednesday we will be having tryouts. We need to recruit some new members." I adjusted Lauren as she wasn't doing the stretch properly. She glared at me. "I want you all to look out for anyone who might have talent and ask them to try out."

"Now even though there will be tryouts on Wednesday, that does not mean that practice is cancelled. We are going to be working on one of last year's routines – a simple one that the newcomers can pick up quickly. We will be performing this routine at the pep rally next week Friday as well as at the first football game of the season later that day."

"We are going to go over the routine now and I want you all to have it mastered by the time the newbies arrive, because you're going to be teaching it to them. Now, let's get started." I finished my speech as everyone was finishing up stretching.

I chose a routine that everybody was familiar with. It was simple, but to spice it up we were going to feature some of our best tumblers to do tricks to wow the crowd. In this routine I was a flyer and a tumbler. If I could nail it before next week Wednesday, I was going to perform a full twisting double pike, and a Double Arabian Tuck. Then have some others do simpler tricks while I head to the back where Jared and Tyler were going to lift me up. Adrianna was my spotter.

I could already envision it. I would have two flyers slightly back, with me in the middle and front. Tyler and Jared will turn me around in a circle while I hold a scorpion. The other two flyers will be holding a heel stretch, and we will all 3 end in a liberty position (when two hands form a V and one foot is brought to the other legs knee).

I'm proud that most people seem to remember the routine, so it won't take long to tweak. I felt satisfied at the end of practice, and so did coach. After dismissing everyone, I made my way to my car with Adriana and Christina. Time for more gymnastics. Yay!

* * *

 **What do you think? Keen to read more?**

 **REVIEW and I'll update within a few days.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~Rose**


	6. Chapter 6: I HATE ROSALIE!

**Hey guys!**

 **Shout out to RedInTheHead and Coolestbee for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Review if you'd like a shout out in the next chapter :) xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I was so happy to finally put on one of my favourite gymnastics leotards. I always felt better when I was wearing it. I think it looked really good on me. It was simple since I only used it for training. It was black with two blue lines that were vertical and went to my sides. In between the lines was a blue star across my chest. It was also a long sleeved one since Forks was very cold. I had tied my hair up as well into a nice ponytail with a blue hair tie.

Once I was ready I went out to where the elite's practiced. Adrianna and Christina were on Level 7 so I didn't practise with them. Adrianna is just about to move up a level, but Christina still has a long way to go. There were only 4 other elite girls. We were Forks' elite gymnastics team. We were coached by Liza and coach Carter. They were both former Team USA members, so they pushed us hard.

After some group training, we were split up to focus on our own individual training. I started working on my new floor routine. I added the back 2.5 twist and stuck the landing each time. Liza came over to help me land a full twisting double pike so we could include it in the routine. I was getting better but still struggled with the landing.

I decided to switch from floor and practice my beam work. Before I started, Christina and Adriana came to say goodbye to me. They only practised 2 hours, whereas I practised almost 5 hours, so their moms picked them up. I hugged them both goodbye before going back to focus on my beam work. I was working on my mounts and dismounts mostly.

After about 2 hours, coach Liza and coach Carter called us all to do some stretching. I was the most flexible out of all the girls. Coach Liza also said she saw great potential in me, and that's why she chose me to coach individually. I remember her words to me when she proposed the extra practices: "You've got the talent kid. You were born to be a gymnast. If you're serious about going to the Olympics, we need to push you to the next level."

Ever since that day, I pushed myself harder. We doubled my training hours and I started working on harder stunts. Olympic level stunts. I had just mastered a Round-off, "back handspring 3/4" mount on beam. It's a very impressive mount, and the difficulty level was high. I've been working on this mount for weeks and it felt good to finally land it.

When I got home from practice, I ate dinner and went upstairs to finish my homework. I was having a hard time finishing it though because all my thoughts revolved around the Cullens. They were a strange bunch, but I couldn't help but be drawn to them. I barely knew Alice but I could see us as friends…

All too soon it was 23:00 and I had barely done half of my homework. I sighed knowing I had to sleep now regardless so that I'd be rested enough for my 05:00 practice. I turned off the lights and drifted to sleep. I dreamt of winning the Olympics once again with the crowd cheering me on. The scene abruptly changed and I was now standing in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. I looked around and saw Edward come out of the forest. I just stared at him as he stared back. He was breath-taking. We advanced towards each other trying to close the distance between us. We were a foot apart, just about to kiss when–

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"No!" I screamed as I knocked the alarm clock off the bedside table.

That would have been such a nice dream if my stupid alarm hadn't gone off and ruined it.

I reluctantly got out of bed and went through the normal routine: gymnastics, shower, pick up Christina and Adrianna, go to another boring day of school. Trig, History and Spanish went by with nothing interesting. Between classes I was advertising cheerleading try-outs, and asked Ms Cope, the receptionist, to announce it over the speakers. I went to gym with my two best friends and we changed quickly.

The coach came in and told us we were playing volleyball. I got stuck on a team with Rosalie. Even though we were winning I still didn't like being with her. When it was her turn to serve I was standing in the position in front of her. I had my back to her as she started. I felt a sharp pang on my back as she hit the ball straight to me. I fell forward on my hands and knees and groaned.

"Oops," she smirked at me.

Christina and Adrianna were at my side immediately.

"Are you alright?"

"Did you get hurt?"

I let them help me up as I thought of a quick plan to get Rosalie in trouble. I pretended to limp on my right foot as they held onto me.

"Ow," I said loudly, "I think I may have sprained my ankle."

They gasped with concern then glared behind me. The coach came running over.

"Swan, do you need to go to the nurse?" he looked a little stressed.

"I think I'll be fine," I pretended to try walking, "aagh," I fell back into my friends' arms, "it really hurts."

"Don't walk. Christina. Adrianna. Take her to the nurse."

I looked up at the other Cullen's. Emmett looked surprised, Alice and Jasper looked at me shocked and Edward was glaring at Rosalie.

We were just about to go out when Rosalie spoke up.

"Sir, she's faking! Isn't it obvious? She's not even limping properly."

Everyone turned to look at me now.

"I'm not faking sir. My ankle really hurts." My voice was sad. "I don't know why Rosalie has to make up lies just to cover up the fact that she did this on purpose. She just seems to not like me for some reason."

"Oh that's a load of crap." Rosalie said glaring at me. "She is faking. Just look at her."

"Miss Hale. I don't tolerate rudeness in my class. You will sit out for the rest of the class." Coach Clapp said sternly.

"May we please get to the nurse now? My foot is starting to throb." I said in my sweetest voice.

He nodded and we left. Once we passed the corner, out of sight from the gym, I bent over and took off my sock and shoe.

"Did you really sprain your ankle?" Adrianna asked.

"No," I scoffed, "but I know how to make it look like I did."

I dug my nails into my foot until it was too painful. I then pressed my fingers to the sides of my ankle, just under the bone. I banged it against the lockers a few times. I then examined it after I was done. It was already starting to bruise up. It looked just like I sprained my ankle.

"Let's go," I said as I put my sock and shoe back on and they 'helped' me to the nurse's office.

When I got there the nurse wrapped my ankle in a bandage after putting some ice on it. She said it should heal quickly because I'm a strong athlete, but I shouldn't put too much strain on it. I thanked her when I was done and we went back to the gym to change so that we could go to lunch.

* * *

 _ **So I've been considering making this a Bellice story... Let me know your thoughts. Bellice or Bedward or BOTH? ;)  
**_ _ **Or perhaps another pairing? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME! :D**_

 **Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a REVIEW!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~ Rose**


	7. Chapter 7: A storm is brewing

**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for the reviews on my last chapter. I have heard your pleas and will keep this a Bella/Edward story. But that doesn't mean she can't have some fun with other characters first ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

I limped my way down the hall where people kept asking if was alright. A few offered to get back at Rosalie for me but I just smiled and said it was alright. I had my own plans.

Before we went to our table we stopped by the Cullen's table. Rosalie glared at me clearly annoyed. I put on the biggest fake smile ever as I addressed her.

"Rosalie I just wanted to come say that I forgive you for hitting me with the ball. I understand that it was a mistake."

"We forgive you too." Christina piped in.

"We also forgive you for making false accusations." said Adrianna.

They all just stared at us like we were idiots. Emmett started laughing loudly. I thought I heard him mutter "humans can be so amusing" under his breath. Who the hell says something like that? Rosalie started shaking her head.

"I don't even have a comment for that," she was still shaking her head, "GOD you are such dumb asses! It wasn't a mistake and you are faking. We heard you in the hall."

"Listen bitch," I snapped, "we don't have time for your silly games. We were just trying to be nice but if you are just going to continuously be rude to us then you'll regret it." I gave her a deathly glare. She glared back and started getting up but Emmett put his hand on her shoulder pushing her back down. She didn't say anything. I however noticed Jasper staring at her like he was concentrating hard on something. It was weird.

I then turned to Alice and put on a smile. "We're having cheerleading tryouts tomorrow after school. I remember you told me you liked to dance. Add a few tumbling tricks and we might consider you for the team. You should come." I smiled at her and she gave me a small smile back.

"I'll think about it," Alice said glancing warily at her siblings.

I was just about to walk away when Adrianna and Christina grabbed my arms reminding me that my ankle was 'sprained'. They walked me to our table and we sat down to eat lunch. We were talking about our plans to go to the mall this weekend, and I told the girls to remind me to confirm with Alice if she's coming.

"Why did you even invite Alice?" Adrianna asked bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm really confused. Do we like her?" Christina asked glancing towards the Cullens table.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "Not sure yet," I responded biting my lip.

"But we don't like Rosalie, right?" Christina asked.

"No, of course not." I responded immediately and a scowl formed on my lips. "She's a bitch who needs to learn her place."

"I wouldn't mind putting her in her place," Adrianna replied while glaring at the Cullen table.

"Adrianna if you get in another fight Coach Christa will kick you off the cheer team for sure! Didn't you get a final warning for your fight with Lauren?" Christina reminded her.

"It's a new school year. My record was cleared." Adrianna replied offhandedly. "Besides, Lauren deserved a good beat down. I can't believe she actually thought she had a chance at getting head cheerleader."

We all laughed as we remembered the look on Lauren's face when Adrianna and I were announced as captain and vice. She created such a scene, it was so embarrassing for her. Later that week she had called Adrianna a "stupid cunt" while we were walking down the hallway. Adrianna did not hesitate to grab Lauren's hair and slam her against the lockers.

The bell rang and we were brought back to reality. We were about to leave our table when Justin came up to us.

"Hey, Bella. Would you like me to carry you to Bio?" He asked already taking my bag.

"Hmm, I can either limp my way probably hurting my foot or I could get carried by a hot football jock." I pretended to think about it. I then smiled and stood on a chair ready to get on his back.

"I'll take that as a yes." He turned around and I got on his back and laughed as he headed down the hall.

"We need to stop by my locker first." I said to him.

"Sure thing," he went towards my locker.

I got out all my books that I would need and we headed off to Biology. We got there before the teacher did. Justin put me down in my seat next to Edward who was already there and reading some book.

Justin leaned against my desk. "So, I was wondering if you reconsidered my offer to take you on a date." He asked for the millionth time.

I sighed, "sorry Justin, but like I told you before - I'm not really looking for someone to date at the moment." It might have come out harsher than I intended.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He walked to his desk as the teacher came in.

I kind of felt bad for letting him down. He was a really nice guy. PLUS he is super hot AND on the football team. That's like a perfect combination. But I'm just not really the type to date people. Maybe make out with them on a few occasions but not a full on relationship.

I sighed loudly as I copied down notes from the board. There were basically six pages of notes. By the time the bell rang my hand was starting to cramp.

Just like the day before, Edward ran out of the classroom. I was starting to get frustrated with him always rushing away. I really wanted to ask him out but I was also a little scared he would say no and if people find out he rejected me it would ruin my reputation.

I sighed as I got up so I could go to English. I had to pretend to limp the whole way and it really wasn't helping that I was in a bad mood and just wanted to storm away.

I got to English and sat in my normal seat. Rosalie came in later and when she walked past I tried to trip her. She somehow managed to dodge my foot quickly while smirking at me. That bitch. I really hate her. I think I'll make a new entry to my 'Gossip Journal'. It was a book full of nasty comments and rumors of all the girls in our year. I would definitely have a few good choices of words about Rose.

* * *

 **So what are your thoughts? I really love hearing your feedback so REVIEW!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~ Rose**


	8. Chapter 8: Come along for the ride

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Happy New Year! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

After school I dropped off Christina and Adrianna at their houses. I would see them at gymnastics later, but now I had to head to ballet. I took private contemporary ballet lessons 3 times a week to help with my dancing for floor routines. I really enjoyed ballet. In gymnastics, floor was my favourite because it involved dancing. Ironically, my strongest event was beam.

When I arrived at the only dance studio in Forks, I headed to the changing rooms and got dressed in my pink stockings, black leotard, and a pink ballet jersey on top considering it was cold. I put my shoes on and fixed my hair in a bun then ran to room 3. My dance teacher, Miss Gianna was already there waiting for me.

Gianna had choreographed a new dance for me. She said I should take some of the combo's in the dance and incorporate them in my floor routine. It was a tough dance, and I know she was pushing me. Her and Liza must be communicating with each other cause they both seem to be pushing me harder lately.

After ballet, I headed to gymnastics. I showed Liza the dance Gianna had choreographed for me and she loved it. "There's definitely some combo's we can use in your floor and beam routines." Liza said smiling and looking thoughtful.

"Think you can do the front aerial into a sissone and split jump on the beam?" she asked me.

I knew she wasn't really asking me. She was telling me to do it. I took a deep breath and mounted the beam. I started right at the edge to give me more space to do it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _I've done this on floor. I can do it on beam._ I told myself chasing away all nerves. I opened my eyes, kept focused on the beam, then went into the combination.

I stood on the other end of the beam now facing the other direction. "I did it on my first try…" I whispered to myself smiling. I looked up to coach Liza for any criticism.

She clapped her hands. "Well done. It was a little wobbly on the landings, but keep working on it and you'll get it perfect. With a Round-off, "back handspring 3/4" mount, and this combo in your routine, you're guaranteed a medal."

I started smiling, proud of myself but then Liza kept talking. "But just remember, we don't settle for anything less than gold." she said sternly.

I nodded my head then went back to practising.

As soon as I got home, instead of doing my homework, I started making a list of tricks I needed to perfect in time for the National Qualifiers in May. The National Qualifiers were basically the first important competition leading up to the Olympics! The US team is chosen based on performance at the National Championships in June, and the Olympic Team then chosen at the Olympic Trials in July. I went to bed picturing my future as an Olympic gymnast.

The next day, Christina, Adrianna and I wore our cheerleading uniforms to school and encouraged people to sign up for Cheerleading tryouts. We had a special surprise demonstration at lunch that would hopefully encourage some of the freshman to sign up. Tyler and some of the other few boys on the squad set everything up for lunch.

Some of the tables near the middle had been pushed back to provide more space around our lunch table in the middle. There were 3 chairs around the table in a semi-circle, and in front of the table were two gym mats. Christina, Adriana and I made our way to lunch and sat on the chairs, me in the middle of course, as we waited for the cafeteria to fill up. Some people looked curious while others didn't even notice. As soon as the cafeteria was filled up, the three of us got up. Christina and Adriana standing on the chairs, and me standing in the middle of the table.

We started off by clapping our hands in a simple '1 – 2 – 3 – 4' pattern to get people's attention. Once the cafeteria was quiet enough we started chanting loudly:

 _"Come along, come along, come along for the ride,_

 _We're the biggest and the baddest, and we're back with pride,_

 _We'll leave you all in a cloud of smoke,_

 _And there you have it, that's all folks!"_

Tyler then turned his speaker on and BO$$ by Fifth Harmony started playing. Christina, Adriana and I then did a routine we had practised over the past weekend. Students started cheering as we danced to the beat. The 3 of us did a drop down low and came back up slowly. This earned some wolf-whistles from the boys. While Christina and Adrianna did some simple cheer moves on the chairs (such as a scorpion and what not), I did an illusion turn into a leg grab turn. I came down smoothly and did two more moves before moving back to do the final move.

I went as far back as the table would allow. I took two steps for momentum and then did a front layout off the table landing on the mats in front. I stuck the landing easily and everyone cheered even louder. Tyler had stopped the music now and we sang and clapped the same chant from earlier.

 _"Come along, come along, come along for the ride,_

As we chanted I made my way to the back chair and used it to get up on the table.

 _We're the biggest and the baddest, and we're back with pride,_

Christina and Adriana joined me on the table now.

 _We'll leave you all in a cloud of smoke,_

 _And there you have it, that's all folks!"_

We ended in different cheer poses. Everyone was clapping loudly in the cafeteria, especially the jocks. Tyler then came up to me and handed me a megaphone.

"Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed our little show," I smiled as people still cheered but were calming down to hear what I had to say.

"For the freshman and any new kids who don't know me, my name is Bella Swan and I'm the cheerleading captain this year. We would like to encourage all who are interested in being a cheerleader to attend try-outs in the gym today at 15:00. I hope to see you all there," I turned to Alice as I said the last part. She looked conflicted.

I then handed the megaphone back to Tyler and we all got off the table. "Well done bitches," I smiled at Christina and Adriana.

"Your ankle seems to have healed pretty quickly," I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around to come face to face with Rosalie who was glaring daggers at me.

"Well I'm a pro-athlete. We work through the pain," I responded glaring daggers back at her.

"Didn't seem like it yesterday when you played the damsel-in-distress," she sneered at me.

I smirked at her. "You're obviously just jealous of me."

"Why the fuck would I be jealous of you?" Rosalie spat out. "You guys think you're so perfect but news flash, you're not. You're just a bunch of fakes who follow each other and try to be the queens of the world. You think people like you, but they don't. They _hate_ you."

Christina and Adriana gasped besides me while I continued glaring daggers at Rosalie.

"You insufferable little bitch," Adrianna sneered and was ready to fight. I grabbed her hand to hold her back.

I took a deep breath and then forced a fake smile on my face. "Nice to know Rosalie." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage while trying not to kill her.

She scoffed. "Are you stupid or something? Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Oh I heard you." I snapped. I then just turned around and walked away with Adrianna and Christina following me.

"You're gonna just let her get away with that?" Adrianna asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. She'll get what she deserves," I said in a clipped tone.

Adrianna smiled eager to get some revenge.

* * *

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**

 **Next chapter is tryouts so be prepared for some drama! There's also some Bella/Edward action coming soon ;)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~Rose**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting to know Edward

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to _MythBeliever101_ and _Coolestbee_ for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **Review for a shoutout in my next chapter xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

We separated to go to our different classes. I stopped by my locker to fetch my books. I took a few calming breaths to get my mind off Rosalie. I had Biology next. My heart started beating faster as I realised I'd be seeing Edward. I wonder if he has the same views as his sister… I hope not. Today I'm going to try talk to him and hopefully get on his good side.

When I got to Biology the teacher hadn't arrived yet and Edward was already sitting at our table. I paused for a moment in front of the fan and just took a deep breath to calm my nerves. At that moment Edward looked up and stared straight into my eyes. _Gosh he looked so cute._ I felt a sudden pull towards him. I blushed and looked down as I made my way to the table. I never act like this. I'm Bella fricken Swan! I am a strong, confident bitch who runs this school. I'm head cheerleader and an elite gymnast. I need to snap out of this.

I sat down at our table, put my books down and took a deep breath before turning to Edward with a smile on my face. I wasn't expecting him to be looking back at me and got a shock as I was suddenly lost in his topaz eyes. He was so damn beautiful… _Focus Bella!_

"Hi," I said nervously. "You're Edward, right? I never had the chance to introduce myself before cause you always seem to be in a rush to leave this classroom."

Edward looked shocked at first, then he looked pained, and then remorseful, I think. I wasn't too sure. His facial expressions seemed to change so quickly before he settled on a small smile.

"Yes, I'm Edward. And you're Bella Swan," he stated with a smile.

"Yeah," I responded pathetically.

"Great performance out there," he said with a crooked smile.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She can be a bitch sometimes," Edward said looking at me. "Just ignore her, that's what I do."

I giggled at this revelation. _YES! He thought she was a bitch too!_

"Bella," he repeated my name again. I loved the way my name sounds coming from his lips. His voice was smooth like velvet and I wanted to hear him speak more.

"The name suits you," he gave me a crooked grin and winked.

I couldn't help the blush that creeped onto my face. I wasn't sure if he was referring to the fact that my name meant 'beautiful' in Italian or not. The way he winked at me suggests possibly. I couldn't think straight as I looked into his dazzling eyes. I didn't even notice when the teacher came in but suddenly he was at our desk handing us a piece of paper.

I blinked my eyes and looked away from Edward as I tried to clear my head. I looked down at the paper, reading the instructions while also listening to Mr Banner explain the assignments. We were doing group work today.

"Ladies first," Edward said as he pushed the microscope in my direction.

I took a quick look at the slide. "Prophase," I said and started writing the answer down.

"Do you mind if I check?" Edward asked looking very doubtful.

Typical. He probably thinks I'm an airhead when in reality I'm actually really smart.

Edward looked into the microscope and almost sheepishly confirmed, "prophase".

"Like I said," giving him a smug smile.

He changed the slides and began looking at the next one.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

He hesitated before answering. "It's alright. I'm used to the weather, just not used to the small town. We used to live in London so this is a big difference."

He answered while writing down the answer for the second slide, without even telling me his answer. He was about to change the slides but I stopped him.

"What did you write down for the 2nd slide?" I asked inquisitively.

"Anaphase", he said confidently.

"Mind if I check?" I asked, secretly hoping he would be wrong.

He paused for a moment before smiling and sliding the microscope towards me. I took a quick look. Damn, he was right.

"Anaphase," I tried to say nonchalantly.

"Like I said," he smirked, repeating my words from earlier.

We continued going back and forth in the same manner until we finished the worksheet. We were the first in the class to finish, and there was still some time before the period ended. I took this opportunity to continue conversing with Edward.

"So why did you decide to move to Forks?" I asked Edward.

He looked up at me and there was an expression on his face that I couldn't quite figure out.

"My family likes to move every few years, just to get a change of scenery." he responded.

"Wow. That's so cool," I said genuinely smiling.

"What about you?" he asked, surprising me. "Ever lived outside of Forks?"

"No, I haven't." I replied still thinking about how cool it must be to move around a lot and live in different places.

Edward just nodded his head in response. The bell then rang and I sighed sadly as my time with him was up. I expected him to rush out of the room like he usually did, so I looked away from him and started packing my bag and getting out my car keys.

"Would you like me to walk you to your next class?" I heard Edwards voice.

I turned around surprised he was standing and waiting for me. I so badly wanted to say yes but knew I couldn't cause my next "class" was off school grounds.

"I actually don't attend last period on Wednesdays cause I have gymnastics training off campus," I explained to him and his face fell. "But maybe another time." I walked off giving him one last smile and he smiled back.

I had to calm myself down as I drove to gymnastics. My heart was beating so fast and I wanted to squeal like a little girl. Once I arrived at the gym and quickly changed into my leotard, I became focused. I greeted my coach, Liza, with a big smile.

"Someone's happy today…" she noted and raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"I'm just excited to start working on my new beam routine," I lied easily.

"Good. That's the attitude you need if you want to become a champion. Now give me 8 laps." she said sternly.

I nodded my head and started running. My mind kept wandering to thoughts of Edward Cullen, but I knew I had to stay focused and push all thoughts of him out of my mind. Right now I was training. I needed to stay focused. After some running and stretching, we went over to the beam. Today Liza wanted to teach me some new tricks, as well as improve some of my old ones.

* * *

 **Come along, come along, come add a review! ;)**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter! Lots of love xx**


	10. Chapter 10: Auditions

**Hey guys! OMG I'm sooooo sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update! Life has just been crazy lately. But I'm back and I'm gonna try update more regularly now.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter! xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I had convinced Liza to let me leave 10 minutes early because I managed to land most of my tricks. I got changed back into my cheerleading uniform and made it back to school by 15:05. I rushed into the gym where the prospective newbies were sitting on the benches, and the current team was already stretching.

I greeted coach as I arrived. She had set up a table with 4 seats and some judging paper. I went over to the current team members to give them their instructions for today.

"Hello team," I said with a smile as I stood in front of them. They immediately turned their attention to me. "Today since it is try-outs, Adrianna, Christina, Coach Christa and I will not be with you during practice. But that doesn't mean you can slack off. You will be practicing outside today. I want to see an improvement in the routine once I'm done with try-outs. I am putting Tyler in charge. I hope you will give him the same respect you give me."

The team nodded and made their way outside. Christina and Adrianna made their way to the judging table. I went to address all the eager and nervous students hoping to make the team. Most of them freshman, but I noticed some people from other years. One person in particular I noticed was Alice. I smiled at her then decided to address everybody.

"Hello everyone, I'm so happy you have shown an interest in being a part of the team. As I'm sure you know, there are only a few spots available so not all of you will make the team. Today we will be assessing five components: your tumbling, your dance skills, flexibility, jumps, and ability to pick up. You will all stay till the END of try-outs. In other words, you get to watch your competition," I smirked as I said this.

"I am going to be choosing people randomly, so be prepared to start at any moment." I stared them all down. I looked through the crowd until my eyes landed on a blonde freshman wearing a purple top and black shorts. I pointed at her. "You." I saw the fear in her eyes. "You're up first."

I turned and went to sit in my chair in between coach and Adrianna. The girl took a deep breath and then walked confidently to stand in front of us. I noted she stood up straight, with her hands clasped behind her back. Good.

"Name. Year. And level of experience." I stared intimidatingly at her awaiting her response.

"Britney Jones. Freshman. And 3 years of middle school cheering." she responded quickly.

We wrote down all this information.

"Now Britney, show me your 3 best tumbling stunts." I told her. Seeing as she's had experience, I expected her to be able to do some tumbling.

She first demonstrated a standing back tuck. She then walked towards the right of the gym. She turned around walked forward to gain some momentum and did a side aerial. Lastly she walked to the far corner of the gym and stood facing diagonally. She took a deep breath before performing a front walkover roundoff back handspring tuck pass. She looked over at us expectantly. I showed no emotion as I made notes. So far, she was doing well.

"Let's see your flexibility," I said monotone.

She slid down into a side splits, changed to middle splits, and then the other side. She stood up and executed a perfect scorpion and then straightened her leg as she held onto it, showcasing a perfect needle.

We continued tryouts like this. I chose a random student and they demonstrated their skills, then they sat on the other side of the room and waited. We were about halfway through and on a freshman named Casey Chan. Her tumbling skills were good, flexibity was amazing, jumps almost perfect. She now had to demonstrate her ability to pick up.

Christina was our demonstrator for this. She showed the girl a short dance combo and she had to execute it. And then Christina would give an easy chant and Casey would have to repeat it. She picked up quickly with the dancing, but not with the chants. Christina used a different dance combo and chant for each person so the others weren't able to practice before their turn.

Finally, after what felt like hours we were on the last person: Alice Cullen. I saved her for last. She came up confidently, gave her details and I indicated for her to start. She went to the far corner of the gym and faced diagonally and begun. Front walkover roundoff back handspring step out roundoff double back handspring full. She then demonstrated a side aerial and front aerial.

My eyes widened. She was good.

"Flexibility." I stated before she could continue any tumbling.

She nodded and started doing contortion tricks. She was almost as flexible as me…

"Jumps." I stated while she was still showing her flexibility.

She quickly got up and demonstrated almost every cheerleading jump without being told what to do.

"Christina. Dance and cheers." I stated as Alice came down from a split toe touch.

Christina gave Alice one of the hardest combo's and Alice executed them perfectly. She also didn't miss a single beat with the cheers. I dropped my pencil and looked at coach and Adrianna's reactions. Coach was beaming, and Adrianna had her mouth open in shock.

"That's enough." I said as Alice was in the middle of a chant. She looked over at me nervously, but something told me that she was faking it and wasn't nervous at all. I gave her a curt nod and she made her way to where all the others were sitting. I got up to address them.

I planted a huge smile on my face. "Thank you all for auditioning. You all have some amazing talent. The list of people who made it will be posted on the bulletin board after lunch tomorrow. You may all go." I dismissed them. They all scurried out of the gym.

"Christina, call the team." I instructed her.

I looked down at the time – 16:15. There was only 15 minutes of practice left. I wanted to see the progress they made and if I was satisfied, I'd let them go early.

"Alright everyone, I wanna see how the routine is looking. If it's up to standard, we can call it a day." I told them. With that said, everybody got into formation.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? REVIEW for a shoutout in the next chapter! Lots of love xx**


End file.
